A national sample of 274 Finnish, adopted-away offspring of schizophrenic mothers has been identified. Records indicate that 153 of these offspring of 134 mothers were raised in an unrelated Finnish family during their first four years of life and are now at age of risk for schizophrenia. They are compared with matched controls (adopted-away off- spring of nonschizophrenic biologic parents). More than 200 adoptive index and control families have already been directly investigated with family and individual interviews and psychological tests, but biologic family data have been limited to hospital records of index mothers. Preliminary results support the hypothesis that "genetic" and "environmental rearing" factors interact in those adoptees who become severely disturbed. This proposal requests support for direct study of the biologic index families; pilot interviewing with 22 of these families has demonstrated feasibility. Both the biologic mothers and fathers will be interviewed and tested with structured procedures such as the Present State Examination. DSM-III, RDC, CATEGO, and alternative diagnostic assessments will be linked to the psychiatric status of the adopted-away offspring. Assortative mating in the biologic parents will be evaluated as well as severity ratings and the significance of "schizophrenia spectrum" disorders and nonschizophrenic psychiatric problems in the biologic families. Biologic siblings reared by the biologic mothers or reared separately also will be studied, as well as the psychiatric family history of the parents. Personality traits of the biologic parents will be evaluated clinically and with psychological tests. Parental measures of thought disorder, communication deviance, and intellectual functioning will be obtained using the Rorschach, MMPI, and WAIS. Information about the pregnancy, delivery, and early infancy of the adopted-away offspring will be obtained from the biologic family members. This Small Grant is part of a collaborative program between the University of Rochester and Oulu University, Finland. Subsequent proposals will be concerned with the study of the biologic control sample and with data analyses comparing material from the adoptive and biologic index families and from the biologic and adoptive control families.